MCU Drables
by NyaO.C.love
Summary: Como verán en el titulo súper creativo. Son textos pequeños de basados en los sucesos de End Game. Adventencia. Puede que llores. Contenido YAOI. MultiShip
1. Chapter 1

*Superaste End Game? jajajajajajaja

*MCU **NO** me pertenece, ni la portada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thorki

-Así que Midgard...- los verdes ojos del dios engaño se fijaron en inmenso universo frente a ellos.

-No te gusta?- las fornidas manos de Thor se colocaron en la cintura de su compañero.

-Apuesto que a tus "amigos" no le va hacer mucha gracia verme ahí- sonrió el azabache permitiendo que el dios del trueno lo abrazase con ternura.

-Pues tendrán que aceptarlo- el rubio acercó su cuerpo contra el ajeno hasta poder oler la dulce fragancia de Loki -Porque no pienso dejar que te alejes de nuevo- sonrío ajustando su agarre

Loki soltó una risa leve mientras se dejaba acurrucar por el más alto -No creo que tengas que preocuparte más por eso- sonrío ladeando su rostro para buscar los labios del rubio -Porque no pienso alejarme más-

Thor beso con ternura los delgados labios de su amante, asegurando la fuerza en su abrazo -Me alegra que digas eso, solo espero que esta vez cumplas tu palabra- le dijo con la mirada seria.

-Tranquilo, no está en mis planes criar al heredo de Asgard por mi cuenta- aseguró Loki volviendo a su mirada al enorme ventanal de la nave.

-Que?- Thor le dedico una mirada de confusión al azabache -E... Loki acaso tu?...- balbuceó al comprender.

El Dios del engaño se río sonoramente -Eres muy lento en ocasiones hermano-

-Loki, por favor dime que no es otro de tus trucos- el rubio miro fijamente al más bajo.

-Está vez no Thor- sonrío ojiverde tocando con ternura su vientre -Al llegar a Midgard tendrás una responsabilidad más su alteza-

-Por los Dioses Loki, me haz hecho el hombre más feliz de los 7 reinos- entusiasmado el dios del rayo llevó sus manos al vientre del azabache para tomar las contrarias.

Un final feliz, la imagen perfecta de un nuevo comienzo al menos eso era lo que esperaban

...

-Loki! Ponte a salvo!- el Dios del trueno tiro con fuerza el brazo del mencionado mientras lo guiaba a "un lugar seguro"

-Thor espera!- trastabillando Loki se aferro del brazo de su compañero -No puedo solo quedarme aquí y...- antes de que pudiese agregar algo más el mayor lo alejo bruscamente.

-Mantente LEJOS DE LA PELEA!- gruñó Thor alejándose entre el caos de la nave.


	2. Chapter 2

Stony

El sórdido silencio de la noche era casi insoportable, todo se sentía como un sueño, era tan irreal. Steve no podía estar seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado desde... desde Thanos. Era como si el mundo se hubiese detenido.

-Una nave!- repentinamente el estrépito del aterrizaje inundó el silencio.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y aun aturdidos corrieron al encuentro de los recién llegados.

-Tony...- el corazón del capitán dio un vuelco cuando la puerta de la nave se abrió revelando a la temblorosa y debilitada de Stark -Tony!- sin previo aviso Steve corrió al encuentro del hombre que creía muerto, rodeándolo con sus brazos en un abrazo desesperado.

-Steve...- murmuró Stark oliendo el dulce aroma de su alfa, suspirando, sintiéndose a salvo otra vez -Steve...- sin embargo su alivio pareció desvanecerse de inmediato -Yo... perdí al niño- balbuceó dejándose caer en los brazos del rubio -Perdí al niño- repitió dejando que el llanto brotara.

-Tony- el alfa sostuvo el tembloroso cuerpo de su pareja mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -Perdimos Tony...- gimió lastimero aferrándose al destrozado omega.

Había sido solo cuestión de tiempo para que todo acabase. "No estuviste ahí!" Repetía Tony una y otra vez mientras lamentaba su pérdida encogido sobre su vientre "Te necesite y no estabas" lloraba alejando al alfa.

-Una pareja destinada...- murmuró Steve el día que finalmente decidieron que no podían continuar así -Destinada a separarse- suspiró al ver a Tony alejarse decidido a comenzar de nuevo.

...

...

Verlo bajar del automóvil fue mucho más de lo que Tony hubiese podido soportar -Tony...- pero escucharlo decir su nombre le provocó un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-Ve adentro Morgan- le pidió a la pequeña que cargaba mientras intentaba recuperarse...

...-Si quieren quedarse cenar- contestó solo por cortesía tras escuchar los planes de sus ex-compañeros y descartarlos "sutilmente".

-Estoy feliz por ti Tony- después de la negativa Steve aun no estaba listo para marcharse -Todo lo que tienes ahora- pero que se supone que dijera? Su amado omega se había enlazado con alguien más y tenía una familia - Lo digo en serio- le dolía profundamente haberlo perdido, pero verlo con Morgan lo hacía verdaderamente feliz en el fondo.


	3. Chapter 3

*Esto no es un ship... a no ser

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Peter/Harley

-Tu eres Peter Parker?- Una voz juvenil sacó a Peter de sus pensamientos

-Eh?- al voltear se topó con una mano extendida y la mirada oliva del joven rubio -Si, soy... Peter... tu eres?- balbuceó distraído.

-Mi nombre es Harley Keener- contestó el chico estrechando la mano del castaño -Es un placer-

-El placer es... mío?- contestó Peter dudando del chico.

-Ayude a Tony a reparar su traje una vez- comentó Harley como si hubiese adivinado los pensamientos del castaño.

-Oh ya veo, no recuerdo que el Sr. Stark te hubiese mencionado antes- Peter se aclaró la garganta tratando de recomponerse.

-No creo que tuviese motivos para hacerlo- murmuró el rubio mirando a su alrededor -Es una pena que nos conozcamos en su funeral- confesó con pesar.

-Lo sé, aun no puedo creer que se haya ido- suspiró Peter con dolor -No imagino lo que debe sentir Morgan-

Las miradas de ambos jóvenes recorrieron la habitación hasta la infantil cara de la pequeña -Supongo que ahora está en nosotros cuidar de ella- confió Harley a Peter con un discreto entusiasmo.

-Es lo que Tony hubiese querido- secundo el castaño con una débil sonrisa.


	4. Chapter 4

IronStrange

Hey Tony, recuerdas nuestra primera cita? llegaste con tu ridículo Porsche a la puerta del santuario en Nueva York. Wong siempre decía que eras demasiado pretencioso, y aun creo que tiene razón.

Aun recuerdo cuando Peter se terminó tres litros de IronMango el solo, pasaste toda la noche preocupado a pesar de que te dije que no era mas que indigestión.

Nunca voy a olvidar la primera vez que vimos a Laura. Recuerdas? Aquella niña tímida y soñadora. "Tiene una mirada de determinación pura... igual a la tuya" eso fue lo que dijiste al mirarla. En ese momento lo decidimos no es así? Ella sería nuestra nena adorada.

Como olvidar esas noches en vela, en las que las pesadillas no te dejaban descansar. Es por eso que pasabas noches enteras "trabajando" en esos trajes no es así?

"Una boda de héroes" eso era lo que decían los titúlales un día después de la ceremonia. Nadie podía creer que realmente nos hubiésemos casado, "un ingeniero y un doctor?"

Wong nunca fue partidario de que me visitaras en el santuario "Tienes prioridades Strange" me repetía, a decir verdad era cierto que tu te habías convertido en mi mayor distracción.

Recuerdas cuando intente enseñarte algunos hechizos? Jamás lograste ninguno, siempre tenías que buscar el lado científico de todo.

Creo que jamás voy olvidar tu sonrisa o la suavidad de tus labios al besar, ni lo fuerte que eras al enfrentarte a los problemas.

"Parece que los problemas también se hubiesen esfumado" era lo que decías cuando apenas podías lidiar con nuestra derrota. "No podemos salvarlos a todos" contestaba besando su frente, tratando de reconfortarte, aunque de nada valía en realidad. Siempre ibas a culparte de lo ocurrido.

Por supuesto... no recuerdas nada eso... 14 millones de futuros y perderte es lo necesario, para reparar lo ocurrido.


	5. Chapter 5

Starker

-Tony!- Peter despertó repentinamente temblando y agitado -Maldita sea- murmuró acomodándose nuevamente en la cama y dejando que un silencioso llanto brotara de sus ojos -Tony...- sollozó buscando con sus ojos la tenue luz de la luna en la ventana -Tony por favor- suplico lastimero -Por favor regresa...- lloró apretando sus dientes -Yo no sé cómo... cómo seguir sin ti-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Si, es extra corto


	6. Chapter 6

Thorki

-."Thor..."

-Ya basta- gruñó el rubio apretando la botella de cerveza en su mano

"Thor"

-Dije que basta!- gritó furioso mirando a su alrededor

"Thor!... Thor..."

-Para!- gruñó de nuevo poco antes de derrumbarse -Basta ya por favor...-

"Thor escúchame..."

-Por favor... para...- murmuró dejando rodar la botella de sus manos -Por favor no más-

"Thor!"

-Lo lamento!- sollozó el hombre -Lo lamento hermano!- gritó lastimero arrastrándose en el piso.

"Thor!... me escuchas? Thor..."

-Ya basta, no puedo soportarlo mas- trabajosamente el dios del trueno se apoyó de una pequeña mesa para ponerse de pie -Deja de atormentarme...- balbuceó mientras alcanzaba otra botella de cerveza

"Thor... Thor... Thor..."

Esa voz. Esa maldita voz! La voz que tanto había amado en el pasado no parara de torturarlo día y noche, repitiendo una y otra vez "-El sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros-"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*Estas llorando? Si, yo tambien

*Gracias por leer

*Review?


End file.
